Normal Hero
by SatansFantasticSons
Summary: A peaceful life in the Kingdom is what has been set for 50 years already. However, is it still peaceful now? Rated M for death, cursing, etc.


"All you bloody people better hurry up! I'll have you lot scrubbing the decks if you don't get a move on!" A brown-haired male yelled at his crew members, grasping tightly the hilt of his thick sword in its scabbard. Taking a pause from yelling at the men, he turned to look at the nearby ship. He frowned lightly, noticing the cannons from that distance. They were in for some trouble, and he knew it. The sound of a sword falling down turned his attention back to his crew.

"Well?! Are you lot going to keep making swords fall and waste time? Or are you going to get ready for a fight?!" This caused his crew to scurry more and he finally sighed. NOW, they looked ready. His gaze turned to the ship again, noticing the sail. A gold background with a red bear… He felt like he'll have to remember that for another day.

"Kel, what is going on?" A slurred female voice made him turn. A thin, dressed like a sailor, blonde female came out from a cabin behind him, rubbing her emerald eyes and looking at him, confused. He simply smiled and took a step towards her, putting his hands on her elbows before kissing her. Once he pulled away, he kept the smile on his face.

"Nothing to worry about, Jesse. Get back inside." He then let go, turning perhaps a bit too quickly for his lies. He gripped the railway and heard bellowing from the other ship, causing him to frown.

"I don't think it's something I don't have to worry about, Kel. Are we being attacked?" He started to turn again, but, with one shout as a warning, he had blood splashed into his face as his love was speared through her chest.

Time slowed for him. Kneeling down took forever, and holding her in his arms was a lifetime. But, the moment didn't last long for the siege on his boat had begun. He had a split second to stand up and take out his sword to defend himself against an armed man yelling to hack off his head. Instead, it was the opposite, Kel soon jumping off the rail onto the deck as the head rolled, joining his crew members in the fight.

One after the other, the enemies fell. One would be young, the next would be old, but they were no match for the captain. A slash, a dodge, a stab and finally a last slash, and they were done. Some of his men weren't doing so good, some were dead, and one, a young lad he had been with for as long as he could remember, stood next to him fighting.

The easiness didn't last either. Soon, a man almost twice the size of Kel came closer. That was the enemy he had to fight, he thought. He was about to think of a charge, before the man talked.

"That girl was yours, ay?" Kel didn't grace him with a question, but the look on his face must have said it all, for the armored giant-like male laughed.

"She was a fine lookin' gal. Too bad I couldn't have her for meself." That was the last straw. Kel charged, and so did his lad, but the opponent didn't blink. He did dodge, though, and ended up cutting the poor boy in two. More blood was splashed into Kel's face and he wanted to yell. But instead, he displayed his anger in effective slashes of his sword. A yell from another crewmember drew his attention, however.

"FIRE!" He looked towards the direction the man had been pointing to before he was cut down, and he saw it. Fire. He remembered the black powder they had stored down under the dock for their pistols, and a feeling of fear took over him. But, he soon was the next to scream as his opponent's blade narrowly missed his eye and cut through his skin deeply. He put a hand over the wound, feeling warm blood pouring onto his cheek and onto his hand, but focusing on getting off the boat as soon as he could. One jump, and he was in the water, swimming away as fast he could. Some men followed his lead, but others were too much in the fight to do it. He counted in his head until there was finally an explosion behind him, making giant waves and pushing the survivors with them. And after that, all was black.

"Ma! Pa! Lookit, there's a man on shore!" Kel vaguely heard a young boy yelling, and saw orange colored hair and blond hair over his face, recognizing a boy and a girl. But that was all he saw before he blacked out one more time.


End file.
